


Only in Sleep

by JANJANBERRY



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Carolina centric, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Project Freelancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JANJANBERRY/pseuds/JANJANBERRY
Summary: A brief drabble about a party on the MOI





	Only in Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song Only in Sleep composed by Eriks Esenvalds

Everything was warm around Carolina, she was wrapped in a blanket in the lounge of the MOI. York had his right arm around her as he chatted with North and Wash. She leaned into him, enjoying his presence. Maine was smiling as he and Connie signed back and forth to each other, even Wyoming’s pompous ass was smiling as he and Florida talked. South seemed to be minding her own business, leaning against her brother, but she was keeping up with the conversation. Tex was in her own corner, but was also pretty engaged in everything going on in the room.  
York leaned over to kiss Carolina’s forehead. “Morning, sleeping beauty.” He said as he smiled at her. “How was your nap?”  
“Great.” She yawned. “What are we doing here?”  
“You don’t remember? We’re having a party. North baked a cake and everything.”  
“A party? Why?” She tilted her head slightly.  
“Do we really need a reason?”  
She figured that made enough sense. Why not have a party? All their friends were there, smiling, happy, together for this one calm moment on the ship. It was the perfect setting. She smiled and nuzzled up against York, not particularly caring who was watching for once. She only cared that they were together. After a few moments North got up to get the cake. He was gone only for a couple second before coming back in with a beautiful, three tiered cake with raspberry buttercream - her favorite. It filled the room with the smell of baking she remembered so well from hanging around the kitchen whenever he felt like blowing off some steam by putting his stress into something sugary and delicious. “The cake’s perfect, North.” She said, gathering with everyone around it.  
North looked very proud of himself. “I worked all day on it, York wanted to make sure you’d love it.”  
She raised an eyebrow. “Why would he…?”  
“Just to surprise you, darling.” York kissed her cheek. “I know you rarely treat yourself, so I wanted to make sure it was special.”  
Everyone got a piece of cake, eating as much as they wanted since it never seemed to run out. North had made enough to feed the whole UNSC.  
When she set her plate aside and stood up to stretch, York took her hand. “I have something important to ask you.”  
“What is it?” She asked, suddenly blushing as he got down on one knee.  
“Carolyn Ruth Church, will you marry me?” He pulled out a little box.  
She wanted to say yes a thousand times, to scream it from the mountain tops and proclaim to the universe just how much she wanted to be with York, but as she opened her mouth, her eyes opened.  
She was under a worn blanket, resting on the floor of one of Chorus’s many caves. Epsilon flickered in front of her. “Everything okay?”  
All she could do was curl up and let the tears fall. It was only a dream.


End file.
